The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to unified encrypted messaging.
When messages are transmitted between two parties, there is a chance that the messages may be intercepted and read by unauthorized individuals electronically eavesdropping on communications. Encryption may be used to prevent unauthorized individuals from reading messages. A sending party can encrypt a message before it is sent to a receiving party and the receiving party can decrypt the message after receipt. Encryption attempts to prevent unauthorized individuals electronically eavesdropping on communications from reading messages. However, unauthorized individuals who intercept messages can often decrypt and read the messages. Instead of, or in addition to, encryption sending and receiving parties can transmit messages over a protected communication medium. The protection can take various forms. For example, a communication medium, such as a wire, can be placed so that it is difficult to locate or physically access. However, unauthorized individuals may still find a way to access the communication medium to eavesdrop on communications between two parties. As such, encryption and protection of a communication medium may not provide a desired level of security for the transmission of messages.